All your life
by Werewolf not a goldenretriever
Summary: Alec has lost his memory, and something about him has changed since. Something big. Read to find out what! a little malec troubles!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): okay, I plan to make this a few chapters long, nothing super long, like I think I might do like, three or four chapters. It takes place after CoG but before CoFA and CoLS Hope you enjoy!**

** Summery: Alec has lost his memory, and something about him has changed since. Something big. Read to find out what!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for my OC, Alyssa. **

Isabelle POV:

"Alec! Alec! Wake up! You have to wake up!" I screamed at him, lying with his head in my lap, unmoving.

Then slowly, his eyes fluttered open. I hugged him tight. He looked up at me, confused.

"Who are you?" he asked slowly.

"W-What? I-I'm Isabelle. Your sister. You just saved my life!" I stuttered. How could this happen? Okay, I'll admit, that demon got him in the head pretty good. I had moved him out of the way while Jace took on the demon.

Alec nodded. "Now, who am I?"

At this point Jace came jogging over having gotten rid of the last of those demons.

"Alec, Bro, you're awake! Kay, lets get back to the institute!"

"The what?" Alec looked confused and I think I was crying. But I was too worried to check.

"That's Jace, our adoptive brother." I whispered to him. I looked up at Jace who looked a bit confused, but was also trying to keep his cool. Stupid Jace. "I think-I think he lost his memory."

"Huh?" now Jace looked worried. He may act like he doesn't care most of the time, but he does.

We took Alec back to the institute to find that mom and dad were n Idris. _Again._ Are they ever here when something big happens?

"Can we go to like, the park or something? This place is creeping me out." Alec complained.

"Alec this is where you live." Jace said, concerned.

"Whatever, can we just go?" he sounded impatient and very un-Alec-like.

"Fine. I'll take you." Jace responded.

Third person POV:

"Alec what are you looking at?"

"That girl over there. Do you think she's single?" Jace was astonished.

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"I said: do you think she's single?" with that Alec walked over to the girl. She had long, black hair, and bright green eyes. She was slightly shorter than Alec, and very pretty n her casual attire.

"Hey, are you okay? You looked sad." Alec started the conversation, realizing this was true. She did look sad.

"It's just that, "she started hesitantly. "My cat just died. I loved him so much and he was getting old and, you really don't want to listen to this, do you?" \

"No, no it's okay. Talk. Here we can go to that restaurant over there." Alec pointed towards something with the sign 'New York Fries'. "So, what's your name?"

"Alyssa. Yours?" she seemed mildly interested in the handsome boy in front of her.

"Alec." He smiled. Jace was nowhere to be seen in the crowd of people I the streets of… well, in the streets.

So they went to New York Fries and Alyssa talked about herself, telling Alec her favorite colour, what she goes to school for, and about her family life. Or more of a lack of one.

"So, let's hear about you." _Shit, I could've thought this through more._ Alec thought.

"Okay, my favorite colour is probably… this." He gestured to his tattered Navy sweatshirt. Judging by the fact he was wearing it; it might be his favorite colour, so he technically wasn't lying.

He had heard Jace say something about being a Shadowhunter. So he mentioned it. She responded with:

"Oh good, you know about the down world. That makes this a whole lot easier. By the way, something I didn't mention, I'm a faerie."

He eyed her. Okay, this must be real. "But you don't look like a faerie." He was picturing her with elegant wings, fluttering in the breeze.

"Look past my glamour." Somehow, he knew how to do that.

"A pixie to be exact. But you could probably tell by the green skin." She smiled. She did indeed have green skin and her eyes were more black the green now, and looked as though they had been outlined in kohl, even though it was obviously natural. Hr hair was weaved with tiny braids with leaves entwined in them. Her fingers had an extra joint.

Despite all of this, she was still beautiful. "Oh, and I was sort of lying about school. I mean you don't really need it do you? I'm supposed to be ding something for the Seelie Queen, but since I have until dusk, I can stay a bit longer. Anyway, more about you. Do you have family?"

"Yes, my Mom and Dad are out of the country" he had heard Isabelle say it. "I have a sister, an adoptive brother, and a little brother. I'm the oldest out of all of them.

Jace had told him all of this information before he met Alyssa. But this was all he knew. So he changed the subject.

"What's the Seelie Queen like?" he asked.

"She's not bad to her own subjects, really she's as close to a mother as I've ever had." She looked content despite her recent statement. Alec nodded.

"God, Bro, you scared me!" is this where you've been for the past half hour!?" Jace seemed pretty ticked off. Oops.

**(A/N): love it? Hate it? Review if you want me to post more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): okay! Chapter two! Enjoy! And thank you for reviewing!**

Third person pov:

They sat on the couch back at the institute while Jace scolded Alec not to go off on his own while he couldn't even remember where home was. Of course he could remember now that he had been, but still, Jace was ticked.

"But I really like her." Complained Alec.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Her? It's a girl?"

"Yes, he went on a date with a girl." Isabelle looked astonished.

"Huh?" was all she could manage to say.

$Honeydew!$

For the next few days Alec had awoken early to go on dates with Alyssa. She was really nice and Alec felt attracted to her in a way he couldn't explain. Like his stomach was about to turn inside-out, but in a good way. If that was possible. Was it?

Alec still couldn't remember anything but his siblings seemed to be panicking more and more each day over him, worried that his memory won't be restored. All he really hoped was that he didn't have a girlfriend. Now _that_ would get him into some trouble.

He really did like Alyssa though. He had no problem talking to her even if he couldn't remember his past to talk about. He found other things. For example, how annoying his siblings were and how bad a chef Isabelle was. Jace had asked for ice in his drink and Isabelle came back moments later with a few ice cubes in hand with black marks –not runes just splatters- saying:

"I may have burned them a bit. How long are you supposed to cook ice cubes?" even Alec knew it should be impossible to burn ice without melting it, but Isabelle didn't seem to think that.

Alyssa had laughed at this asking how she could do that without using magic. Alec had replied with "that's Isabelle for you" since he didn't know the answer to her question. He realized that Jace had told him to be at the restaurant Taki's in about five minutes so he stood up apologizing. Then did something. He wasn't sure why, it just seemed right.

He leaned in, close to Alyssa and pressed his lips to hers. She seemed surprised, but didn't pull away. He put his hands on her waist and she reached up to put her fingers in his black hair when "ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

He jumped back from Alyssa to see a sparkly man that looked to be about nineteen standing, astonished in the doorway of whatever restaurant they had gone to this time. The voice was not familiar, but he somehow knew that he did know this person. But how? Was he a cousin? Maybe.

Alyssa looked at the confused face of Alec and back to the High Warlock. They knew each other? That was her cue to leave. "Alec, call me later." She whispered and scurried out the door slipping past a fuming Magnus Bane.

"Sorry sir, but who are you?" Alec wondered. The man looked confused at this.

"What are you playing at Alexander?" Blue fire lit up the familiar strangers' hands. _Whoa. Maybe I should remember him. He must be important._ Alec though judging by the looks on the bystander's faces. "Alec, what the heck is wrong with you?!" he could practically see the steam coming out of the sparkly man's ears.

"What's wrong with me?" Alec answered. "oh I don't know, maybe the fact that I can only remember the past few days, nothing before that, I barley know my family and I think I may have fallen in love with the girl you so rudely interrupted me with!"

Magnus heard the last part and instantly teared up, not letting the saltwater spill over the edge of his eyes ruining his makeup. He was hurt. So naturally, he continued yelling.

"What's that supposed to mean? You-" he got cut off a by cool voice behind him. Jace.

"It means he got amnesia while demon hunting and has been sneaking out for the past week to see a pixie he met in the park while I was trying to explain to him that he's _gay_ and has a _boyfriend._"

**(A/N): ooo. Cliffy. The more reviews I get the faster I'll update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N ): okay! Last chapter! :( but don't worry ill try to make it good! I really hoped you like this story!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:Alec, say it.**

**Alec:No! **

**Me: maybe if you do you wont be making out with any more girls.**

**Alec: I don't care! Even if its gross I can deal with it!**

**Me: okay then you don't get to kiss Magnus. Not even once.**

**Alec: WEREWOLFNOTAGOLDENRETRIEVERD OESNTOWNTHEMORTALINSTRUMENTS !**

**Me:thank you!**

Third person POV:

Jace and Alec stood staring at each other after Alyssa had fled. Magnus looked like he didn't know who to be more angry at- Jace or Alec.

The morning light poured in the windows of the café, creating shadows that seeped across the floor and walls, taller and skinnier than anyone in the restaurant. Alec suddenly seemed very interested in his. He then pushed Jace out of the way and bolted down the street, hoping to outrun his adoptive brother and apparent boyfriend.

He couldn't hear footsteps racing after him, but how could he, on the busy streets of New york you can barely hear anything you wanted to.

Just then he heard them. Heavy steps hitting the concrete and a hand placed on my shoulder, holding back and causing him to stumble slightly. He turned around. But it wasn't Jace who was standing where his feet had been just a second ago. It was Magnus.

There was black goop leaking down his face accompanied by the tears spilling over his eyes and ruining his perfect makeup. His hair was blown back from the wind despite the obvious excessive amounts of hair gel messaged into it, giving it the spiky edge.

Alec looked straight into his eyes with a sad look. Magnus released his shoulder, turned on his heel, and slowly walked away dragging his feet and hanging his head. He soon disappeared into the New York streets.

Alec pulled out his cell and called the first on his speed dial list. Alyssa. She picked up sounding odd.

"Hello?" she asked then giggled and shushed someone in the room with her. Alec hadn't noticed he was crying until he spoke and his voice cracked under the pressure that had been put on his conscience.

"Hi." He didn't know what to say he just knew that he wanted to be with her.

Then in the background he heard: "Baby, what are we doing, waiting for your second boyfriend when you have your first right here?" he was trying to seduce her. Alec knew it.

"Shut up for a second Jay-Jay." She whispered harshly and continued back on the phone. "Look, Alec I'm a bit busy with my bo-cousin, Jason. Can we talk later? Thanks." Then the line went dead.

She was cheating on him. He leaned against the closest wall and slowly collapsed, pulling his knees up to his chin, ducking his head and crying harder than ever before. He knew even before amnesia he couldn't have felt this heartache. It would have killed him.

He felt a soft yet calloused hand on his knee and looked up to see Jace through his watery eyes. Jace pulled at his hand and helped him up. Alec didn't resist. He felt as though something inside of him had just died. But strangely, thinking of Alyssa didn't make him cry harder. Thinking of the sparkly-haired warlock is what made him bawl his eyes out.

The man he felt like he had just met but knew for a long time. His boyfriend. Alec looked up from his shoelaces to find the door of the institute staring back at him. He took out his phone and looked through the pictures on it for the first time since he lost his memory.

There were pictures of him and Magnus in Paris, Egypt, and some other places he couldn't remember the name of. But the looks and feelings were coming back. How soft Magnus's lips were and how good he tasted when he wore his favorite lip balm.

He wiped off his tears and started running away from the blonde for the second time that day. He hailed a taxi and told them an address that popped into his mind. When he got there he rung up to Magnus's apartment according to the directory.

"What?" came a teary voice through the speaker.

"its-its me, Alec." Alec hoped he would let him in. He really did.

"What do you want?" his tone suggested otherwise.

"I'm sorry, please let me in. I need to talk to you."

He heard the little 'beep' that allows him to enter Magnus's flat. He cautiously climbed the stairs and knocked on the door. Once it opened Alec immediately burst into tears at the sight. Magnus's hair was messed up along with wrinkled sparkly clothes and makeup and tear- stained face.

"I remember." Alec whispered so quiet he wasn't sure weather or not Magnus could hear him the warlock's eyes grew wide, but he didn't step forward or stop blocking door.

"I remember our trip around the world, how mad i was at everything but hou when we had to leave early, how you shattered that street lamp when we were kissing. Everything."

Magnus just stared.

"When?" he choked out.

"Just after i phoned my ex-girlfriend." Magnus gave him a look.

"Ex?"

"She was cheating on me." he said it with ant sorrow in his voice at all maybe he really wasn't in love with her. Alec continued. "But after I hung up I remembered that i didn't want of you popped into my head and i knew i had to come here. To apologize. To tell you this. Magnus Bane I love you. I always have and I always will. No matter what."

Magnus pulled him in and gave him a quick peck on the lips, glad his true love was back in his arms.

"I think i only dated her because she sort of reminded me of you really. I mean, the glitter the makeup, you get the point. Alec chuckled and Magnus smiled knowing Alec was his.

Forever.

**(A/N): well, folks thts it for tjis story. No sequel. I really hoped you like it, if you did reveiw to show you apprefiate me! Ic you didnt reveiw to tell me what i should wlrk on!**


End file.
